Problem: Solve for $p$, $- \dfrac{9}{5p - 8} = \dfrac{1}{7} $
Explanation: Multiply both sides of the equation by $5p - 8$ $ -9 = \dfrac{5p - 8}{7} $ Multiply both sides of the equation by $7$ $ -63 = 5p - 8 $ $-63 = 5p - 8$ $-55 = 5p$ $5p = -55$ $p = -\dfrac{55}{5}$ Simplify. $p = -11$